Statement of Desire
by EbonyRibbonRose
Summary: This is my FIRST story on FanFicion,yay and its a SONGFIC. To The Point of No Return...what happenes when Christine finally gives into the desires that each person must grow to embrace? Please R&R, and be nice about it!


**A/N: **Hello everyone...this is my first story I've posted on here, I hope you enjoy...it's not exactly a story, but a songfic to a favorite song of mine from The Phantom of the Opera, "The Point of No Return". I always thought that a story written to this song would be an intensly intimate affair, so I made an attempt at it! No flames please, I'm still NEW at this, like, really new. You have no idea how new. It's been proofread and everything, so enjoy!  
Song lyrics are in _italics_  
On with the songfic!

_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge...in pursuit of that urge which till now has been silenced…silenced…_

In the darkness of the tormented underground cavern, Christine Daae looked into the eyes of her Angel, the well known "Opera Ghost", Phantom of the Opera Populaire. Erik, his real name. Not that anyone knew that, not even Christine, but it was true. Tonight, Christine thought he looked ravishing in a white open collared dress shirt that exposed some of his muscular chest. His sea green eyes glimmered behind the charcoal hued mask, which complemented his black trousers. Christine looked a beauty herself. Her dark brown curls resting on her bare shoulders, due to the dress design she was wearing. Off the shoulder. Lined with a fine frill of lace around the collar and sleeves, and the complete bottom half in the same material and also dyed a deep maroon, the costume was very becoming on her petite frame. She knew her dark brown eyes betrayed the desire she felt deep within the Phantoms lair.

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge…in your mind you've already succumbed to me…dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me… _ Christine had been in her dressing room late last night, thinking about tomorrow evenings performance of "Don Juan Triumphant", Erik's written score about the womanizer that was Don Juan. He wrote it casting her in the lead.  
As she prepared herself for that night, trying on her costume for fitting, she heard a voice calling out to her from behind the mirror, the voice the image of seduction, husky and low. "Christine…" he whispered. He requested her presence that sundown, claiming he had to hear her perform Act III's great duet, "The Point of No Return". She, having been taught to use her voice by this man, could not refuse. His voice mesmerized her, enraptured her. How powerful he was in her mind frightened her, yet excited her just the same. She traveled the corridor with him, studying the graceful dips and curves of his well toned body, studying how every movement he made seemed to have a musical, ghost-like quality, and how his over all demeanor was a thing of beauty. How could God make a creature so perfect, yet his abhorrent face cast him into a life of misery underneath the opera house?

_Now you are here with me…no second thoughts…you've decided…decided…_

_Past the point of no return…no backward glances…our games of make believe are at an end… _Erik slowly eased himself behind Christine on the shore line, close to the entrance of "the seat of sweet music's throne" he once called it. With a sharp gasp from Christine, he wrapped his hands, fingers splayed, around her corseted waist. "Damn this infernal contraption" he thought, as the corset made it hard to _feel_ her body.  
She, on the other hand, could feel the pressure from him pressing against her. She tenderly arched her back, letting her head rest against Erik's broad shoulders. He buried his nose into her soft yet unruly curls, breathing in her spicy and perfumed scent, remembering it. He knew this moment couldn't, but oh, how he wished it could last.

_Past all thought of if, or when…no use resisting…abandon thought and let the dream descend..._

_What raging fire shall flood the soul…_

Christine felt her heart racing madly, her body trembling slightly. Erik's touches, although small, sent electric jolts through her body, originating from his hands. Her mind thought "I've never been touched like this…to feel like this, is it right?" but she ignored her mind and let instincts take over. Those were letting Erik guide her.

_What rich desire unlocks its door…what sweet seduction lies before us…?_

Erik slowly turned Christine around, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands on her waist. Their faces were inches apart, each ones eyes reflecting the craving the others. She felt his breathing warming her face, drawing closer…Suddenly she pushed away, clutching her hands together at the level of her heart.

_Past the point of no return…the final threshold…what warm unspoken secrets will we learn…beyond the point of no return…_

Christine had known, once she had grown into a woman's body, that she would be courted by suitors for more than just companionship, but physical affection as well. Until tonight, she hadn't been interested…but now, she opened her lips, letting her angelic voice fill every crevice of the cavern with her emotion, filling Erik's heart with her devotion. **(A/N: sorry, have to interupt...I didnt notice untill now, but its a rhyme! Back to this thing now...)**

___You have brought me, to that moment where words run dry…to that moment where speech dissolves into silence…silence…_

And indeed Erik could say nothing. He focused only on the beauty before him. Christine's deep brown eyes, windows to her soul. A place he only wished he understood. He wondered if there was love in those eyes, for the seducing yet repulsive face that was his. Her figure, bent into the perfect hourglass from so many years corseted. Her legs, dancer's legs, well toned. Her small and delicate hands, able to hold so much power with their touch. And finally, how well she filled out her costume, bust wise. He closed his eyes and savored the sound of Christine's fervent voice, continuing to sing.

___I have come here…hardly knowing the reason why…in my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent…_

Was this an admission? Was there desire in her mind? Not necessarily love, but a start. And indeed, Christine had imagined. Many a night she had awoken frenzied and flushed, remembering fragments of a sensual, reoccurring dream…with her Angel. Against the wall of the dressing room she would find herself pressed by him, covering her body in soft, quick kisses. She'd gasp and sigh, no one ever touched her like this, ignited that fire. She wasn't used to something feeling so deliciously exciting…She'd heard stories in the dormitories, whispers of a thing called "lovemaking" or, from the more romantic ones, "dancing in loves embrace" She heard tales of how it felt, who had done it and how. And she was disgusted. She thought such things were sinful and wicked…yet here she was, in these dreams, which always ended with an incredible climax of passions, hers and Erik's heated bodies pressed together laying on a bed…nothing ever felt wrong in those dreams. On the contrary, she recalled feeling such complicated, beautiful emotions…a feeling of fulfillment, acceptance…physically and mentally.

As she floated around Erik's home, past the many candles that provided the only light, she remembered these dreams as she saw a beautiful closed off boudoir, containing a stunning red velour lined bed, with many a pillow and comfortable throw.

___Now I am here with you…no second thoughts...I've decided…decided…  
_

___Past the point of no return…no going back now…our passion play has now at last begun…_

Erik had shadowed her steps around the organ, and now was behind her as she looked around the boudoir. She turned around finding his breathtaking eyes looking deep into her own, his face illuminating the thoughts running circles in his head. Slowly drawing closer, Christine at last felt she could not hold back any longer. The hunger for passionate play was too great…the drive…it was now or never. She wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and brought him down into an intense kiss. Although she had kissed before, there was never this kind of vigor in it. This was not thefakery of theatre performance, this was the real thing, the real wanting…no…_needing_ to be together.

Erik had never been kissed, and he knew not how to react. It was the most astonishing thing, Christine's rose petal lips on his own. He decided that she would lead in this dance, and that he would follow, and be taught. His hands, he knew what to do with however. He knew some about this sort of thing from spending countless nights reading fiery romance novels from the Opera Library, and from the vivid descriptions, he had gained fair knowledge of what he should be doing. As Christine led her way, deepening the kiss, he massaged her, running his hand from her waist to her back. Through his good luck, her dress was of the kind that could be unlaced. Even with her dainty frame, sadly, she had to be corseted this evening. After removing the dress, sliding the torso of it to her waist, he started on the leather straps that kept him from her body. One by one, building up the fire.

___Past all thought of right or wrong…one final question…how long should we two wait before we're one?_

Damn the consequences. Christine slid her hands underneath the opening of his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders, which exposed his powerfully built body. With all his resolve, Erik broke the kiss, and slipped the shirt off his back. With both of them in a state of undress, and without a word, he led her beyond the black mesh curtain and onto the bed. She lay down atop the feather soft pillows and he crawled on top of her, starting to kiss her on the lips, but slowly moving down her neck, and to her collarbone.

___When will the blood begin to race…_

Christine sighed in ecstasy. As Erik pressed himself against her impassioned body, she felt his heart matching the wildness of her own. He took his hands atop her corset, and with laces undone, he tenderly peeled it off of her, exposing her bare chest.

___The sleeping bud burst into bloom…_

To him, seeing a woman exposed to him was unparalleled. Having never felt a lady in "that" way, he was as gentle as he could be as he began to feel the silken skin she possessed under her clothes. She grew firm under his hands, and Christine found herself bothered by the gown that was now around her legs, restricting her movements. She carefully drew her legs up a little, and with Erik's help removed the bothersome restriction. All that was left on her was her garters. She glanced hungrily at Erik's astonished expression, and lying back down, she pulled him on top of her for another kiss, which he decided to travel further down with. He roamed his mouth all over her neck and to her breasts, ever so slightly nipping at her, which elected a moan on both ends of the situation.

___When will the flames at last…consume us…?_

Enough was enough. Christine became delirious with her longing, and she forced Erik next to her on the bed. She rolled over and straddled and kissed his chest severely, all the while sliding down his dress pants…feeling his hardness against her abdomen was driving her mad. She looked up at Erik, he eyes ablaze with frenzied lust. "I'm ready" she purred.  
In an instant, he placed himself on top of her body, and guided himself into her.

___Past the point of no return…the final threshold…the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn…_

Christine bit down on her lip to keep from crying out; she was filled with so much pleasure. She crashed her lips on those of her Angel, forever moaning his name between breaths. He'd never felt like this, this was the most beautiful yet blazing thing. His body periodically tensed and relaxed, increasing in intensity, and he could feel Christine doing the same, almost with the same rhythm. Suddenly, she was seized with an unbearable tightness and with one final movement, Christine cried out, her voice filling the cavern. The most magnificent sound, one of elation and fulfillment. It was joined by another harmonious cry from Erik, as sweet release finally grasped him…finally they were one. In all their years, neither of them would forget this night…the night they became…one.

___We've past the point of no return…_

**Well wasn't that exciting? Please R&R, this was a one shot, and NO FLAMES!**___  
_


End file.
